


riding hood red

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Bukkake, Canon Universe, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, biting bloodplay, fairy tale manipulation, semi-pedophilic roleplay, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin’s not afraid of the big, bad wolf. The whole pack is a different story.





	riding hood red

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je_squickfic 2009.

There are quite a few people who have a key to Jin’s apartment – his mother, for example, along with a couple foreign friends and most of JE – but only one of them would leave a list of explicit instructions on the refrigerator, each character pasted individually from another source much like the ransom notes in the movies.

(To be fair, there is more than one person with a key who would actually leave such a note. It’s the fact that it’s tacked to Jin’s refrigerator that narrows it down, because only someone who has lived with him for lengthy periods of time – passing out on the couch counts – would know that the first place he goes when he gets home is straight to the fridge.)

The instructions tell him what to do, how long to spend doing it, and where to go after it’s done. The causative tense of each line lures him in until he’s purely driven by curiosity, these directions from this person that spark a tiny flame of hope inside him.

Step one says to bathe, using the coconut milk shampoo, and shave like a girl. “For me,” the directions read. “Be clean and smooth for me.”

It takes all of his willpower not to jerk off in the shower. He’s pretty sure that’s not allowed.

Next, he’s to dress in the items laid out on his bed, and Jin’s not surprised to see what looks to be a small red schoolgirl uniform. The white nylons go up to mid-thigh, which still isn’t high enough to meet the hem of the short, pleated skirt. Lucky for Jin he has shapely legs, or at least he thinks so, particularly when he slips on the white platform heels with the Mary Jane-style buckle.

It’s not until he pulls the red top over the padded pink bra that he notices the hood.

Any other time he would laugh; right now he just feels hot all over. In the full-length mirror he notices his face gradually flushing, nearly matching his outfit as his eyes roam his body and he feels the beginning of arousal stir inside him.

Quickly he turns back to the list. 3. Curl your hair. Do not wear a wig.

That’s not hard. The Italian in him shines through the natural curls in his hair that are usually only seen fresh from the shower, tamed by a few pumps of spritz gel. It’s the final step in the transformation of Jin to Jinnifer, the latter of which smirks at his reflection as he tops off the attire with some pitch-black eyeliner and piña colada lip gloss.

That’s not on the list, and he secretly hopes he gets punished for it.

Next on the agenda is actually leaving, and Jin spend several frantic seconds wondering where to put his phone and keys before remembering that he has cleavage now. It’s been a while.

But he’s still got it, obviously, as he struts out of his building and doesn’t even wobble on the heels. He has always known that being a Johnny would come in handy someday, even if it’s only for some kinky roleplay fantasy. He has certainly dressed like a girl for worse reasons.

A dark car is waiting at the end of the street just like the instructions said it would be, and the first thing he hears is “you’re late” in a familiar voice from the masked man behind the wheel.

“It takes time to look this good,” Jin says in his low, husky girl voice, folding his arms in satisfaction when the driver audibly gulps.

It’s dusk and the windows are tinted, but Jin still knows where they’re going despite the failed attempts of throwing him off with random detours. It’s ironic that his instructor is supposed to be the wolf when he’s the one following the scent, his senses heightened at the inevitable place which awaits his arrival.

The wolf who awaits his arrival.

He should feel disturbed or anxious but he doesn’t; in fact those are the farthest feelings from his mind that’s becoming more and more clouded with arousal. He’s completely hard under his skirt just thinking about it, what’s going to happen when he gets to “obaasama’s house.”

Jin lets a soft moan escape at the thought, peeking through his eyelids to gauge the driver’s reaction. He’s always enjoyed making that one squirm.

Confidence takes over when they reach the luxurious high-rise building, Jin striding ahead of the driver because he knows exactly where he’s going. He can’t count how many times he’s been to this penthouse, alone or with the others, and he almost forgets who he’s supposed to be as he barges in unannounced like he normally does.

At least this time he’s invited, he thinks in amusement as he surveys the dimly lit main room with the light suede sectional that has a pack of golden retrievers draped over it. They don’t appear interested in him, probably because he looks like a girl. Like dogs, like owner.

He tries to remember what happens next in the fairy tale; it’s been awhile since he read it and he left his instructions at home. A wavering light beckons him from the end of the hallway, though, and it feels right to follow it into the bedroom, where the decor is dark and deep like its main habitant. Shiny black comforter over blood red silk sheets with an outline of a person inside them, an obvious wig of grey curls that frames the angelic face.

The angelic face of the big, bad wolf.

Who was he kidding, this person couldn’t scare a fly, especially with an old lady wig. ‘Obaasama’ stirs, yawns wide and that’s when Jin sees it, the fangs that seem to stand out amongst everything else, demanding his full attention and making him shudder at the possibility of those breaking his skin.

The better to eat you with, Bakanishi.

“Obaasama?” Jin whispers, twirling his hair around one finger as he leans close to the supine figure beneath him. He can see the other’s breath hitch in his throat – big, bad wolf indeed.

“Obaasama, are you well?”

A low groan answers him, one that goes straight between Jin’s legs. Then his eyes fly open and Jin almost loses his balance at the heat radiating from them, directed at him.

“I’m sleepy,” Obaasama croaks in a voice that Jin never wants to stop hearing. “Come nap with me, child.”

Jin doesn’t think twice before crawling into the bed that belongs to neither of them and starting to snuggle with his best friend, at least until he’s forcefully pried away and pinned on his back.

Real fear jolts down his spine as the wig becomes a casualty, revealing Yamapi’s natural black hair that’s sticking out in every direction. It makes him look insane and Jin’s heart is in danger of pounding out of his chest, torn between being turned on and being fucking terrified as the other hovers over him and licks his lips.

Yamapi grins wide enough to show his fangs as he settles between Jin’s legs. “Didn’t your mother teach you not to crawl into bed with strangers?”

His jaw dropping into a gape, Jin’s voice refuses to do much more than sputter. In all of their years of friendship, Jin had no idea that Yamapi was capable of such dominance, such persuasion to the point where Jin feels like an inexperienced girl held down by his captor.

He’s never been so hard in his life. Yamapi has to feel it, right against his hip, but he’s neither moving nor letting it show in his face. A true actor down to the end, only breaking character for the fraction of a second concern flashes across his eyes when Jin flinches.

Slowly Yamapi leans down, drags his lips along Jin’s jaw in a lazy kiss until he reaches his ear. “You didn’t read all of the instructions, did you?”

“No,” Jin gasps, unaware of how fast his breathing is until he tries to speak.

He thinks he hears Yamapi sigh, but he can’t be sure. “You were supposed to give Nakamaru the safe word on the way over.”

Jin’s confused until he tears his eyes away from Yamapi and learns that they’re not alone. It makes sense since it’s not their room, but it’s only Nakamaru in the corner who would look like a deer in headlights if it wasn’t for his hand blatantly rubbing the front of his pants.

“Don’t worry about him,” Yamapi’s growling in his ear, followed by a quick flick of his tongue that has Jin jumping in his skin. “He likes to watch.”

Yamapi’s voice is soothing and Jin closes his eyes, feels the smooth silk of the sheets between his fingers as he makes fists with both hands. It’s mostly to keep him from touching Yamapi and he’s pretty sure Yamapi knows it; he may look like a girl but he’s still Jin, the Jin who is usually the one to pin down Yamapi when they play-wrestle or sit on his chest during a disagreement until he gets his way.

The fact that he’s letting Yamapi do this should be consent enough, but just to humor him Jin tilts his head and hisses, “Nose.”

He expects Yamapi to laugh, but he’s completely underestimated his best friend who grabs him by the shoulders, practically tears his own shirt over his head, and spreads his legs with a strength that Jin is no longer certain he can match.

Maybe Yamapi’s been holding back on him all of these years.

“Wolf-san,” Jin mutters, torn between acting and reacting. “Are you going to eat me?”

Now Yamapi laughs, in a sinister way that has Jin’s blood searing as it pools in his groin. “Not by myself.”

The shiny muscles of Yamapi’s chest had been distracting Jin from what was happening in the background, and only once he focuses does he see the other two approaching the bed. Slowly, like predators on the prowl, Kame and Koki step forward in unison, two pairs of eyes trained on Jin. Kame’s hair mirrors Yamapi’s and Koki’s face is covered in some kind of war paint; it would have been funny a couple hours ago but now it sends a shiver down Jin’s spine, making him jolt in Yamapi’s hold that tightens as the bed dips with added weight.

“He looks delicious,” Kame says to Yamapi, licking his lips, and Jin will never doubt his acting skills again. “If he were mine, I would want to keep him all to myself.”

Yamapi says nothing, just smirks uncharacteristically as he leans down to press his lips to Jin’s. Jin expects force and receives none, wonders why he bothers making assumptions anymore as he parts his lips to accept the gentlest kiss, a light touch on the side of his face showing the faintest of possession.

Just when Jin is thinking that he could definitely get used to this, Yamapi pulls away. He purses his lips together as he looks at Kame and back to Jin. “You don’t get to fuck him. That’s for me and me alone.”

Jin’s heart soars. He’s so blinded by lust or something like it that he doesn’t notice Koki lying next to him, resting his mouth on Jin’s shoulder. It’s innocent by itself but Jin knows better, senses what’s coming when the collar of his shirt is nonchalantly pulled down to expose pale skin.

He sees it coming but he squeals anyway, jerking under his human restraints as Koki sinks his teeth straight into Jin’s flesh. A low moan sounds in his ear and Kame looks pleased, shamelessly palming the growing bump in the front of his tight pants.

“Grrr,” says a third voice, and Jin peeks open an eye to see Junno with crazy hair and a wicked grin crawling towards him. Koki bites him hard and when Jin can see again, Junno is nowhere to be found, at least until he feels glossy lips on his inner thigh.

Jin squirms more restlessly and instantly soft lips are on his ear, murmuring soothing words. “It’s okay, baby. They’re going to hurt you, but it will feel good.”

“Mmm,” Koki groans into his shoulder, his tongue flicking in the newly-created wound that has Jin arching more encouragingly. “You taste good.”

He raises his head and Jin’s first moan is from the sight alone, the red tinge of his life on Koki’s lips as the younger stares down at him in some kind of morbid adoration. Junno’s mouth keeps moving higher, licking and nibbling the whole way, and Jin has to close his eyes in order to keep himself composed. He feels Koki return to his feast at the same time Junno reaches his destination, teasingly wetting the rim until Jin’s legs are spread as far as they can go.

He should feel embarrassed, being put on display like this in front of his friends, but right now he can only focus on how it feels. To be tasted, to be watched. Kame’s eyes are like a hawk, staring at the way Junno is fucking Jin with his tongue while Nakamaru’s eyelids are too heavy to be looking at much of anything from across the room.

The eldest has his cock out, but it’s not his hand around it – Jin squints to see the final member of this soiree, the owner of the bed he’s currently being devoured on embracing Nakamaru from behind, although he seems to only have eyes for Jin. What feels like lust emanates from Ueda’s stare and it almost burns him, makes his blood boil more than anything else, and he starts physically shaking from trepidation when Ueda presses a kiss to Maru’s cheek and easily stands up.

Yamapi tightens his hold on Jin, mistaking the quivering for fear, and maybe he’s right. “It’s okay,” he says again. “They’re just getting you ready for me.”

Ueda kneels on his bed right behind Kame, but the youngest doesn’t move. Jin watches in interest as Kame’s eyes roll back in his head when Ueda slides an arm around his waist and down as he nips at Kame’s neck, just behind his ear, without taking his eyes off of Jin. His other hand slides up Junno’s back and gently pulls him back by his hair, eliciting a small groan from the tallest as he’s pushed to the side and nearly knocked off the edge of the bed.

Jin meets the eyes of his estranged leader, finally taking control as he leans down and claims Jin’s mouth in a fiery kiss. It’s enough to make his mind spin, more than even Koki or Junno’s ministrations ever could, and Ueda’s unnatural strength keeps him from tearing his mouth away in haste when he feels slick fingers push between his legs.

In the background, he feels Yamapi’s hand move again, but this time it’s to squeeze the base of his cock. Jin lets out a screeching whine, shuddering from Koki’s tongue and Ueda’s fingers and Yamapi’s tight grasp that doesn’t allow him friction even when he bucks his hips up in desperation. The tension inside him multiplies exponentially when Ueda hits that spot, not letting up and making Jin’s vision flash behind his eyes as he grabs for whatever he can hold onto.

Someone kisses him and he doesn’t know who at first, but process of elimination tells him it’s Kame. Kame kisses like he’s got something to prove, taking away what’s left of Jin’s breath as his resolve threatens to crumble beneath them all. His hand is grabbed and placed on something that’s smooth and hard, Kame’s moan confirming his suspicions as he curls his fingers on his own and has Kame panting into his mouth.

“Jin.” Yamapi’s voice is deep in his ear, oozing with authority. “I want your beautiful lips around someone’s cock. Who will it be?”

Kame’s hold on Jin’s wrist tightens, answering for him, but Jin can’t bring himself to mind very much. It seems right that it would be Kame, who pulls away with a devious smile like a kid about to do something naughty. Next to them, Koki leans up, lips still shining red, and Kame’s stare doesn’t waver from Jin even when he’s licking his way into Koki’s mouth.

The two pull back as Kame resituates himself, sitting on Jin’s chest with his knees on either side of Jin’s head. His pants have been helpfully peeled away and Jin’s faced with Kame’s erection, the tip barely touching his lips before Kame’s hissing and grasping onto Koki’s knee for support. Ueda’s right behind him, holding him up as he leans back and rocks his hips, slowly pushing into Jin’s mouth.

Yamapi loosens his grip on Jin and even strokes him a few times, giving Jin motive to suck Kame past his lips and swallow around him. Kame moans loud enough to shake the bed, his own body shaking too as Koki quiets him with another kiss and Ueda keeps him still.

He hears more than feels an additional presence in Koki’s recently vacated spot, the distinct beat-boxing coming closer and closer until it’s directed right into his collarbone, still tender from Koki’s abuse, and Jin nearly chokes from trying not to scream around Kame’s cock. Nakamaru speeds up his voice percussion while Ueda speeds up his fingers, and Jin’s dangerously close to coming even with Yamapi holding him back.

“Enough,” the head wolf announces, and everyone pauses except Kame. Slowly Ueda and Nakamaru pull away, then Yamapi, leaving Jin completely untouched save for Kame’s cock in his mouth and what feels like another one on his cheek.

Yamapi leans back on his heels, licking his lips in a way that makes him look even crazier as he assesses the other six men piled in bed with him. Ueda takes the hint and backs off completely, taking a stance behind Yamapi that has Jin raising an eyebrow. Yamapi doesn’t appear fazed, though, just takes Ueda’s previous place between Jin’s legs and looks down over Kame’s trembling shoulder with a mixture of excitement and fear in his eyes.

Then he’s inside him and Jin makes a stammered noise of shock around Kame’s length. He can’t focus anymore but doesn’t want to close his eyes, somehow sees Yamapi through all of the haze and wants to hold on to whatever this is as long as he can. He also notices Koki and Nakamaru next to him and feels Junno’s cock on his cheek, and he figures out what’s about to happen before Yamapi even says the words.

“Ready,” Yamapi says in this breathless voice, followed by a muffled groan because he’s fucking Jin and pressing his face into Kame’s wild hair. “Aim…”

Jin starts to widen his eyes, then thinks better of it and shuts them tight. Behind his eyelids he still sees Kame and Yamapi in front of him, with Ueda behind Yamapi, and Jin’s not quite sure what Ueda’s doing to Yamapi because all three of them have equal expressions of ecstasy. To the side, Koki has a slumped Nakamaru in his arms, both hands around his erection that’s pointing in the general vicinity of Jin’s face.

“Fire.”

Kame’s cock falls from Jin’s lips and he braces himself, hears a harmony of moans and feels the first squirt of warm fluid on his cheek. The next one gets him on the forehead, then the nose, and finally the smooth head of someone’s shaft (Kame’s, judging by the angle) smears the last of it on his lips.

Jin licks at what he can, but he’s more concerned with Yamapi inside him and the lack of attention to his own neglected length. He starts to reach for it himself but his hands are seized above his head, and Jin pops open one eye angrily to see Junno giving him a smug look. Jin glares back, but it’s halfhearted.

Koki and Nakamaru are off in their own little world, still facing Jin but clearly lost in each other, Koki’s mouth attached to the back of Nakamaru’s neck as he thrusts into him from behind. They fade into the background as Jin feels something constricting around his cock, grins despite the come on his face because he’s getting relief at last.

A tongue starts to lap at him and it could only be Ueda, breathless, red-faced Ueda who smiles warmly at Jin when the latter opens his eyes and runs a steady hand through his hair, still curly and damp from their efforts. Ueda cleans his face while Yamapi fucks him and Kame rides him, the youngest moaning loudly with each bounce because he’s the vocal one and it makes Jin actually snap his hips to push deeper.

“Uh,” Jin sputters, flailing a little in Junno’s restraints because he’s about to come and he can’t stop it. “Pi – fuck.”

Ueda kisses him just in time, swallowing Jin’s screech and gently sucking on his tongue as the waves of sweet, sweet orgasm crash over him. His nerves tingle even in his fingertips and toes as his body clamps down so tightly around Yamapi that Jin can feel every inch of his cock pushing in and out.

Then Yamapi groans and it’s over, all seven of them falling still in a panting, comfortable silence of post-coital bliss. Yamapi unceremoniously shoves Kame out of the way so that he can get closer to Jin, but Kame doesn’t appear to mind as he falls into the arms of Ueda who gladly accepts him and holds the youngest as their heartbeats calm.

Jin wouldn’t have pegged Yamapi as a snuggler, but he’s definitely not complaining with the way his weight feels completely on top of him, covering him like a Pi blanket and breathing hard into his neck as he slides his hands up Jin’s arms and tugs Jin’s hands from Junno’s grasps.

“Nose,” Jin says, followed by a laughing fit that is echoed by Yamapi until they’re shaking the bed with the force of their amusement.

“Too late,” Yamapi says, lifting his face to look down at Jin with heavy, doting eyes. “The big, bad wolf already got you.”

Jin squeezes his eyes shut, feeling his face flush and twitching when Yamapi kisses his nose. “What was that all about, anyway? I had no idea you were so kinky…”

“Don’t act like it was my idea,” Yamapi says in a teasing voice, poking Jin in the side. “You’re the one who was making dubious noises while reading that book of fairytales in the bathroom.”

“I- what?” Jin asks in honest confusion, at least until he remembers the incident of which Yamapi is speaking. “Oh, right. Yeah, definitely my idea.”

He can act too, especially when it involves the little secret of where he hides Yamapi’s more risqué photoshoots.

At least he didn’t use the Death Note manga.


End file.
